


Illumination

by VictoriannWings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Encouragement, Eros - Freeform, God - Freeform, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Unconditional Love, agape love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriannWings/pseuds/VictoriannWings
Summary: He's nothing I imagined and so much more: untamed hair, gentle, dorky smiles, scolding me and moulding me until I'm something. Until I am something worth catching his attention.





	

I guess most people wouldn't be used to the cool air of the rink. Most people would say the warmth of outdoors, the sun on their skin, is more natural than any artificial winters captured on the ice. But here, I am at home.

Skating has always called to me. And when I'm alone, I have total, complete freedom. The world is just a white expanse and I glide like a breeze across the ice, the soft cut of my blades into the frozen water the only sound, only feel, strong beneath my determined feet. I am powerful. I am fluid. I am flowing. 

But when you have all these eyes on you and everyone is watching and judging your every move and motion, it's hard to feel so powerful anymore. That's how I am at competitions. I am small, insignificant, a piece of meat constantly scored and defeated, and I leave a bad taste in your mouth. 

Sometimes I feel like I let myself be defeated before I even stepped into the rink. I can't land any of my jumps and the world knows it. They're waiting for me to fail, waiting for me to fall, waiting for me to give up and walk away. 

And that's what I did.

I am falling to my knees alone far too often to be anything but a failure.

The ice is still cool and familiar, an old friend welcoming me back with a tender embrace, but it's too short and nothing's right anymore. 

Until I see him that day in the springs.

He's nothing I imagined and so much more: untamed hair, gentle, dorky smiles, scolding me and moulding me until I'm something. Until I am something worth catching his attention. But he never makes me feel like I'm less than worthy. Somehow his words are a motivator and never a complaint; I hear them in my heart, in my movements on the ice. I can glide for him, show for him, prove myself for him.

He touches me, drapes himself across me, embraces me in his long, beautiful arms. I think I could get lost in those arms. They're so long and endless, I feel like he could hold me forever. He's a kind of warm that makes up for the cold of the ice and the unforgiving sun: he's the sun in places where only snow belongs. He's the sun who rises every morning to the music of the world. He captures it all like a flower, blooming, displaying his colours like a melody. Every fibre of my being wants to dance to that music, take it and make it real and tangible and touchable in this world, a physical depiction of his love and his spirit. The beauty in this world, in my world, is all him. 

And my blades cut through the ice like they're cutting a path for our future, for a world where I'm winning and he's on my arm like the coach and motive for everything that I do. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't shown up in my life, if he hadn't appeared out of the hot spring mist, a naked god ready to take me into his arms and show me a vibrant, colourful, musical world I can breathe in. He is peace and he is love and I am his. I belong on the ice, to this god, for this god, but he is never above me, he is beside me, holding me and letting me flourish into a world I wouldn't be able to handle on my own.

He is agape; unconditional love; eros; sexual love; Victor; my love.


End file.
